CREATE A CAT!
by lilyfrost
Summary: There are a TON of these but i m stuck and need cats. please help!
1. Help

00:37

Okay…please review this. I need cats! Thanks

NAME: (please don't make it something that cats DON'T know about ~ ex. Dragon, Summer, Winter, Pizza….etc.)

GENDER:

CLAN:

RANK:

AGE: (remember that kits become apprentices the age of 6 moons and apprentices are made warriors the age of 12 moons)

FAMILY/MATE: (please mention mother/father/kits/mate and if they are dead ~ write family profile too)

PERSONALITY: (please make them have SOME flaws)

DESCRIPTION:

ANYTHING ELSE TO KNOW: (only important facts)

Thanks! I also need about 7 main characters. So if you wanna be one, please tell me.

MORNINGCLAN

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

(up to 14)

Apprentices-

(up to 4)

Queens-

(up to 5)

Kits-

(no more then 4 to each queen)

Elders-

(at least 3)

NIGHTCLAN  
>Leader-<p>

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

(up to 12)

Apprentices-

(up to 4)

Queens-

(up to 5)

Kits-

(no more then 4 to each queen)

Elders-

(at least 3)

TWILIGHTCLAN

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

(up to 13)

Apprentices-

(up to 4)

Queens-

(up to 5)

Kits-

(no more then 4 to each queen)

Elders-

(at least 3)

DAWNCLAN

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

(up to 15)

Apprentices-

(up to 4)

Queens-

(up to 5)

Kits-

(no more then 4 to each queen)

Elders-

(at least 3)


	2. Update 1

22:04

MORNINGCLAN-

Leader- Brightstar- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, long, fluffy tail

Deputy-

Medicine Cat- Cricketwing- pale ginger tom with darker stripes, left ear is shredded

Apprentice- Tinypaw

Warriors-

Battlenight- black and golden tom

Apprentice- Nettlepaw

Apprentices-

Tinypaw- Small black-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Main)

Nettlepaw- pale brown tom with darker speckled legs, green eyes (Main)

Specklepaw- Silver she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

Queens-

Smallflower- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Battlenight's kits, Bloodkit (black tom, amber eyes), Blossomkit (light golden she-cat with white chest and silver eyes)

Elders-

NIGHTCLAN-

Leader-

Deputy- Deadheart- Tall gray tom with black ears, un-kept

Medicine Cat- Stumblefoot- small brown tom, amber eyes

Warriors-

Stormbreeze- long-furred, long-legged gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Dimpaw

Stinkfur- reddish brown with sickly yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Dimpaw- pretty pale gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Queens-

Softstep- Spotted golden she-cat, mother of Deadheart's kits, Moonkit (silver she-cat), Spiderkit (black tom with blue eyes), Lilackit (very pale gray she-cat, blue eyes), Jaggedkit (blue-gray tom, green eyes), Frogkit (pale brown tom with dark tabby markings, green eyes)

Elders-

TWILIGHTCLAN-

Leader- Risingstar- black tom with golden stripes on face and tail

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Scarheart- light brown she-cat, criss-crossing scar on her back, black eyes

Apprentices-

Bluepaw- black she-cat with brown ears and deep blue eyes (Main)

Queens-

Elders-

DAWNCLAN-

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Runningleap- dark gray tom, green eyes

Meadowcloud- white she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw

Rainglow- blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentices-

Brightpaw- pale ginger she-cat, emerald green eyes (Main)

Queens-

Elders-

Come on people! We need 2 more mains. We also need leaders, deputies, warriors, queens, medicine cats… I need a lot! Please help! A big thanks to Foxtail Speaking, Blackfur, Mintfrost29, The Evil Duchess, Warriors Rox My Sox (they rox mine 2), Scarheart of DarkClan, jayfeatherXcinderheart, thatgirlwithwings, HazelCrowe, and Beckz2000!

MAIN SO FAR

~Nettlepaw

~Tinypaw

~Brightpaw

~Bluepaw

~Blossomkit


	3. Update 2

22:04

MORNINGCLAN-

Leader- Brightstar- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, long, fluffy tail

Deputy-

Medicine Cat- Cricketwing- pale ginger tom with darker stripes, left ear is shredded

Apprentice- Tinypaw

Warriors-

Battlenight- black and golden tom

Apprentice- Nettlepaw

Flowerstep- Long-legged golden tabby she-cat, green eyes

Briarclaw- Muscular mottled brown tom, left ear is shredded, amber eyes

Frosttail- Silver tom, blue eyes

Amberheart- Dark red and black she-cat, green eyes

Apprentices-

Tinypaw- Small black-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Main)

Nettlepaw- pale brown tom with darker speckled legs, green eyes (Main)

Specklepaw- Silver she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

Sunpaw- small ginger she-cat, dark stripes on legs and tail, dark green eyes

Mothpaw- Long-haired speckled golden brown tom, pale blue eyes

Squirrelpaw- small brown mottled tom, bushy tail, amber eyes

Sagepaw- Sleek silver she-cat, black chest, green eyes

Queens-

Smallflower- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Battlenight's kits, Bloodkit (black tom, amber eyes), Blossomkit (light golden she-cat with white chest and silver eyes)

Elders-

NIGHTCLAN-

Leader-

Deputy- Deadheart- Tall gray tom with black ears, un-kept

Medicine Cat- Stumblefoot- small brown tom, amber eyes

Warriors-

Stormbreeze- long-furred, long-legged gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Dimpaw

Stinkfur- reddish brown with sickly yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Dimpaw- pretty pale gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Queens-

Softstep- Spotted golden she-cat, mother of Deadheart's kits, Moonkit (silver she-cat), Spiderkit (black tom with blue eyes), Lilackit (very pale gray she-cat, blue eyes), Jaggedkit (blue-gray tom, green eyes), Frogkit (pale brown tom with dark tabby markings, green eyes)

Elders-

TWILIGHTCLAN-

Leader- Risingstar- black tom with golden stripes on face and tail

Deputy- Rapidshade- Dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Scarheart- light brown she-cat, criss-crossing scar on her back, black eyes

Wavebreeze- Light gray tom, blue-green eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Apprentices-

Bluepaw- black she-cat with brown ears and deep blue eyes (Main)

Queens-

Elders-

DAWNCLAN-

Leader-

Deputy- Runningleap- dark gray tom, green eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Meadowcloud- white she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw

Rainglow- blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentices-

Brightpaw- pale ginger she-cat, emerald green eyes (Main)

Queens-

Elders-

I fixed the mistakes. Thanks for telling me! If I made any more, please review! We still need 2 more mains. We also need leaders, deputies, warriors, queens, medicine cats… I need a lot! Please help!

Once again a special thanks to Foxtail Speaking, Blackfur, Mintfrost29, The Evil Duchess, Warriors Rox My Sox (they rox mine 2), Scarheart of DarkClan, jayfeatherXcinderheart, thatgirlwithwings, HazelCrowe, and Beckz2000!

MAIN SO FAR

~Nettlepaw

~Tinypaw

~Brightpaw

~Bluepaw

~Blossomkit


End file.
